My First Feeling
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Rukia pertama kali merasakan rasa aneh itu bersama Ichigo....


Kazuka datang lagi dengan IchiRuki !!!!

Gomen nasai, baru datang udda bikin heboh *garuk kepala*....

DISCLAIMER :

semua tokoh di fic ini punyanya TITE KUBO.....

Yang Kazuka punya cuma imajinasi tentang fic ini......

****My First Feeling....****

Rukia berlari, menembus hujan yang sudah semakin lebat. Bajunya mulai basah. Rambutnya sudah tak lagi tergerai bebas, karena rintik-rintik membasahinya. Akhirnya tiba juga ia di rumah itu, tempatnya tinggal kurang lebih satu bulan ini. Melompat ia ke jendela kamar itu.

"Rukia.... kau basah !!!" teriak laki-laki dari kamar itu, berambut orange, dan jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Rukia cuma tersenyum kecut. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu pergi, mengambil sesuatu, tak lama kemudian ia kembali. Diberikannya benda yang barusan diambilnya, yaitu handuk.

"Kemana saja kamu ?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi cemas.

"A...aku mengambil ini..." Rukia menunjukkan sebuah benda dari saku bajunya. Sebuah boneka kecil berupa kelinci yang agak kotor.

"Cuma untuk benda ini kamu rela hujan-hujanan ?"

"Habis... benda ini tadi tertinggal di sekolah, aku tidak bakal tenang kalau benda ini tidak bersamaku...."

"Kalau sakit bagaimana ?"

"Lho, yang sakit kan aku juga... Kamu cemas ya..?"

"I..ih... siapa yang cemas, kalau kamu sakit kan aku juga yang repot...!!!"

"Haha..." Rukia mencoba tertawa.

"Ahh.. Sudahlah, yang penting kamu sudah kembali." Ichigo, anak laki-laki itu beranjak menjauh dari Rukia."

Rukia kembali tersenyum kecil. _"Kau jadi memberikan harapan, Ichigo..." _ ia berkata dalam hati.

******************************

Malam sudah tiba. Bunyi binatang malam sudah terdengar. Pukul 11 malam, Rukia menolehkan kepalanya ke jam yang tergantung di dinding. Matanya kembali ia arahkan ke Ichigo. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Tak pernah ia rasakan ini sebelumnya. Saat menatapnya, mendengar suaranya, dekat dengannya, bahkan mengingatnya, Rukia selalu merasa detak jantungnya tak beraturan. Rasa apakah ini ? tanyanya dalam hati, bingung, tak pernah ia merasakan ini sebelumnya.

"Kau belum tidur ?" Ichigo tiba-tiba terbangun.

"A..um... Yah, begitulah...."

"Kenapa ? Kedinginan, kau bisa pinjam selimutku ? Atau kau lapar ? Biar kuambilkan makanan untukmu...."

"Bukan... Ah, sudahlah, selamat tidur, Ichigo." kata Rukia lalu menutup pintu lemari yang dipakainya sebagai tempat tidurnya.

Ichigo cuma kebingungan. Akhir-akhir ini Rukia tampak aneh kalau berhadapan dengannya. Tapi tak terlalu dipikirkannya, karena kantuk menyerangnya kembali.

******************************

"Kuchiki.... Hei... Kuchiki....." seru Orihime mencoba menyadarkan Rukia dikelas, yang tengah melamun memandang seseorang.

"Kuchiki !!!" teriaknya lebih keras, sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Rukia.

"Oh... ada apa ?" Rukia akhirnya sadar.

"Dari tadi kamu melamun terus. Sedang memikirkan apa ? Kulihat kamu memandang Kurosaki terus...."

"A..bu..bukannn..... Aku cuma.... Ahhh!!!" Rukia berlari menjauh dari Orihime.

Rukia jadi serba salah. Apa ini yang disebut dengan cinta....? Rukia jadi tambah bingung. Rasa yang membuatnya ingin selalu dekat dengan Ichigo, yang takut kehilangannya, semuanya membuatnya sedih dan ketakutan.

*****************************

"Ichigooo.. aku pulangg...." teriak Rukia begitu memasuki kamar Ichigo. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Biasanya Ichigo menyambutnya dengan bertanya inilah, itulah, yang terkadang mebuat Rukia pusing. Apalagi sekarang sudah mulai malam, pasti banyak pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Ichigo. Rukia mulai cemas akan tidak adanya jawaban itu, cemas yang sebenarnya berlebihan.

"Ichigooo..." tapi akhirnya dilihatnya Ichigo sedang tertidur di meja belajarnya, kelihatannya sehabis belajar, bukunya berserakan. Didekatinya Ichigo, berusaha menyentuhnya.

Rukia tersenyum, melihat ekspresi tidur Ichigo yang menurutnya lucu. Dicobanya menyentuh pipi si rambut oranye itu. Tiba-tiba Ichigo terbangun.

"Hei, sudah pulang, ya ?" tanyanya dengan mata masih mengerjap-ngerjap.

Rukia menarik tangannya, dan segera mundur beberapa langkah, refleks, malu kalau ketahuan Ichigo atas apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan akan lebih takut malu lagi kalau Ichigo mengetahui perasaannya.

"Oh...iya..."

"Dari mana saja kamu ?"

"Uh.... cuma berjalan-jalan sebentar..."

"Kenapa baru pulang malam hari ?"

Rukia diam.

"Sudah makan belum ?"

"Be...belum..."

"Ya sudah... nih..." Ichigo menyodorkan sepiring makanan, yang sepertinya sudah disiapkannya dari tadi.

"Terima kasih." jawab Rukia singkat.

"_Tuh, kan, dia selalu bertanya panjang lebar bila aku pulang terlambat...." _Rukia berkata dalam hatinya. Terkadang memang Rukia sebal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam itu. Tapi ia tak dapat membayangkan jika hari-harinya tak dihiasi dengan pertanyaan yang menandakan perhatian dari Ichigo itu, pasti ia akan merasa rindu dan kesepian.

******************************

Rukia semakin bingung akan perasaannya. Perasaan yang akhirnya ia dapatkan dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Orang yang sudah mau 'menampungnya', memberikan perhatiannya, dan sebagainya. Rukia ingin sekali menyampaikan ini pada orang yang bersangkutan, tapi, ia takut Ichigo tak mempunyai rasa yang sama, menolaknya, dan itu pasti sangat menyakitkan. Sakit yang paling sakit bagi perasaan seorang perempuan adalah sakit ketika ditolak cintanya.

Hati itu, saat mereka pulang sekolah bersaa-sama, Rukia pun memutuskan untuk menyampaikannya.....

"Ummm... Ichigo..."

"Apa ?" sahut Ichigo datar.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan padamu...."

"Apa itu ?" raut muka Ichigo jadi berubah serius.

"E...ee....."

"Kenapa dengan huruf e ?"

"Bu...bukan itu.... tapi..."

"Tapi apa ? Lekas katakan, aku mendengarkanmu..."

"Ah... tidak usah.... jangan pedulikan...." Rukia membatalkan niatnya.

"Tidak boleh. Lekaslah..."

"Ti... tidak apa-apa.... Bukan sesuatu yang serius...."

"Aku tidak akan berhenti bertanya samapi kau mengatakannya." ancam Ichigo.

"Ah....", Rukia berteriak, "Ta...tadi... eh, maksudku kemarin..... Ada boneka kelinci yang lucu di toko disana." Rukia mengalihkan topik, dan menunjuk ke arah belakang mereka berdua.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi. Biar kubelikan untukmu."

"... tidak usah, aku tidak menginginkannya..." Rukia jadi tak menyangka Ichigo akan berkata seperti itu, karena kata-kata itu cumalah kebohongan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lain atau dengan kata lain cuma sebagai alasannya untuk berkelit.

"Lho... bukannya kau suka sekali kelinci ?"

"Ti.. tidak usah.... A...aku cuma... ah, sudahlah, kita pulang saja."

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu... Kau pulang saja duluan...."

"Tunggu dulu, kau tahu tidak tokonya yang mana ?"

"Eh, memangnya yang mana ?" Ichigo jadi seperti orang bodoh menurut Rukia.

"Ahahaha..... aku membohongimu, Ichigo."

"Dasar kau Rukia....!!!" Ichigo lalu mengejarnya.

******************************

Kamar Ichigo, berantakan sekali.

"Ichigooo!!! Sebenarnya kau ini bisa beres-beres tidak ?" omel Rukia berusaha membereskannya.

"Ayolah, tolong, aku sedang sibuk, nih..." Ichigo rupanya sedang asyik dengan video game di tempat tidurnya.

Rukia menari baju Ichigo. "Hei, ayo bantu !!!"

Mereka lalu bertengkar. Seperti biasanya, namun tidak menyadari dimana mereka berada, ya, di kamar Ichigo kan pasti mengundang kecurigaan keluarga Kurosaki itu, karena setahu mereka tidak ada perempuan lain di rumah itu selain Karin dan Yuzu, adik Ichigo. Dan sialnya saat itu Yuzu, lewat didepan kamar itu. Ia jadi bingung kenapa ada suara perempuan, sedang marah-marah pula.

"Ichii.... ada temanmu ya ?" tanyanya dari balik pintu.

Ichigo dan Rukia kaget. Lupa kalau keberadaan Rukia di rumah ini masih belum diketahui yang lain. Ichigo cepat-cepat menarik Rukia ke dalam lemari, dan membekap mulutnya.

"Ichii.... Hei, Ichii dimana ?" Yuzu mulai membuka pintu dan menoleh ke kiri kanan, mencari sosok kakaknya berada.

"Ah, Yuzu, aku sedang membersihakn lemari... Ada apa ?" tanya Ichigo dari dalam lemari.

"Oh, rasanya tadi aku mendengar suara perempuan, ada temanmu, ya, Ichii ?"

"Ti...tidak... mungkin kau cuma salah dengar mungkin...."

Sementara percakapan itu trjadi, posisi Rukia sangat mebuatnya gugup. Telinganya sekarang benar-benar mendengarkan suara detak jantung Ichigo. Kedengarannya tenang, tidak seperti dirinya yang sangat amat gugup....

"Ah, ayo keluar." kata Ichigo ketika adiknya sudah pergi.

"Lho, Rukia, mukamu kenapa ? Kok merah ?" tanya Ichigo melihat wajah Rukia yang merah sekali. Lalu dipegangnya dahi cewek itu.

"Kamu juga panas, sakit, ya ?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit.... cuma... sedikit, bu...bukan apa-apa kok..." Rukia mendorong mundur Ichigo. Mana mungkin ia bilang kenyataannya bahwa ia _nervous_ ketika pose di dalam lemari tadi.

******************************

Senja sudah menghampiri. Tampak burung beterbangan berkelompok, menuju sarangnya. Rukia mendongak ke langit yang kemerahan, duduk di dekat jendela kamar, dengan tangan menopang dagu.

Diingatnya lagi ketika di dalam lemari tadi. Baru sekali ini ia mengalami hal semacam itu. Hangat tubuh Ichigo membuat mukanya jadi tambah merah. Ia merasa perasaannya pada Ichigo jadi semakin dalam, dan semakin takut pula ia akan kehilangan Ichigo, atau Ichigo akan peri darinya.

"Hei, Rukia, aku mau pergi..." ucap Ichigo di tengah lamunan Rukia. Rukia yang sedang memikirkan bagaimana dirinya jika Ichigo pergi, sontak jadi kaget.

"Jangan, Ichigo, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..." Rukia refleks memeluk Ichigo, dan matanya sedikit meneteskan setitik demi setitik air mata.

Ichigo jadi bingung, kaget, merasa aneh dengan sikap tiba-tiba Rukia yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Jangan Ichigo.... aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kamu..." Rukia tiba-tiba membuat suatu pernyataan.

Ichigo melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Rukia, kemudian membelai lembut rambutnya, sungguh membuat Rukia merasa tenang dan sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Aku juga tak mau kehilanganmu, Rukia, kau juga sudah sangat berarti bagiku..." Ichigo membalas pernyataan itu.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo..." Rukia terseyum. Air matanya sudah mulai berhenti menetes. Ichigo lalu melepaskan pelukan itu, Rukia agak kecewa, tapi....

"Kau mau bersamaku dalam suasana apapun, kan ?" tanya Ichigo lembut.

"Ya, tentu, kau juga kan ?"

"Tidak ada kata tidak untuk itu...."

Mereka bertatapan. Tatapan paling indah yang dirasa Rukia. Lalu ia sadarakan kata-kata Ichigo sebelum pernyataan dadakan itu. Ia jadi sedikit sedih lagi.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana, Ichigo ?"

"Ummm.... aku cuma mau berkata aku ingin pergi ke toko sebelah, mau membeli obat demam, karena kukira kau tadi demam."

"Apaaa....? Kukira kau ingin pergi jauh !!!" seru Rukia merasa malu.

"Hahaha..... jadi kau pikit aku mau meninggalkanmu ? Hahaa... Dasar Rukia !!!" Ichigo jadi tertawa lepos.

Rukia yang jengkel lalu memukulnya, sampai Ichigo kesakitan. Tapi ia senang, Ichigo tak jadi pergi darinya.

==========OWARI=========

Hahaha......

Mungkin rada ngaco, ya, ???

Maklum, Kazuka pemula disini......

Maaf yah, klo gag terlalu baguzzz......

Ripyu plizzzz...... (klo ada yang berminat ajjahhh...)


End file.
